A Light in the Darkness
by MsBowser
Summary: Princess Peach is throwing a Christmas party and everyone is invited, even the Koopa family! However, when a certain king is feeling depressed, Peach in the Christmas spirit feels like it's up to her to cheer him up. Oneshot, slight MarioxPeach and PeachxBowser.


**A Light in the Darkness**

It's the eve before the most joyous day of the year. Snow descending from the cloudy sky on top the curving hilltops. Young Toads rejoicing in the cooler temperature and amused in the snow. Toad Town brighten by the festive lights and ornaments as far as the eye can see. It is an occasion of good spirits in the kingdom.

Within the boundaries of the castle, the project for tonight's festive occasion is underway. The ledges embroidered with lovely, huge ribbons and colorful lights. Toads carrying polish dishes to the tables and bringing in food with a pleasant aroma filling the atmosphere. Position right in the heart of the ballroom, a massive Christmas tree filled with illuminating lights, various ornaments and on top a twinkling star pick out by Rosalina herself. Princess Peach is inspecting and helping out with the preparations.

Peach-"Everything is looking good everyone! Keep up the good work." Peach begins to glance at her checklist. "We're doing better than I expected. If this keeps up, we might be able to begin early."

Showing up from the castle's garden is Toadsworth, Peach's caretaker since she was young.

Toadsworth-"Hello Princess, how is everything doing in here?"

Peach-"Doing wonderful! I can't wait for tonight."

Toadsworth-"Me…too." He begins to have a concerned look. "Princess, are you sure about your arrangement?"

This question seems to make the mood sour as Peach's voice seems to become very irritated. Peach-"I understand your concern, but my decision is still final."

Toadsworth-"But Princess, you don't think it's a bad idea to let Bowser and his family here without any protection.

Peach sigh and started to hug her caretaker. Peach-"It will be all right. It's Christmas and we must show and believe in the best in people."

Toadsworth-"You're right Princess. Besides, if anything does go wrong, Master Mario and Luigi will fix it.

Several hours later, the party was underway. Community's from all over the kingdom coming to delight in social conservations and savory meals. This has been one of the few occasions where Bowser, king of the Darklands hasn't tried to strike. Peach was socializing with a few of the people, when Toadsworth told her that Mario, Luigi and Yoshi have arrived, in which Peach was delighted and then she dashed to.

* * *

><p>Waiting by the stairs was Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi. They saw Peach sprinting towards them and waved to her. Mario, Luigi, Yoshi-"Merry Christmas Peach!"<p>

With a cheery smile on her face, Peach arrived right in front of them and gave each one a hug each. Peach-"And a merry Christmas to you all as well."

They concluded that now was the best moment to exchange gifts due to the overall enjoyment of the party and being very busy.

Peach held out two presents which had tags with Mario and Luigi written on them. Peach-"Here you guys go."

Mario and Luigi began to open the presents. Within them were two winter vests, one red and the other green to match the brothers equally. The material was out of the smoothest satin and had the logos of the brothers on them.

Peach-"I thought it would be good for when we go to the Winter Olympic Games next time."

Luigi-"Great idea, Peach."

Mario-"Yeah, it will also great for this time of year. Nonetheless, thank you Peach!"

Yoshi looked like he was getting impatient. Yoshi-"What am I, chopped liver?"

Peach-"I'm sorry Yoshi; I didn't mean to ignore you. I baked you a cake, made out of the freshest berries. It was too big to fit in a box, so it is in the kitchen.

Yoshi's eyes widened in excitement as he ran towards Peach. Yoshi-"Thank you, so much Peach.

Mario and Luigi appear to be happy for Yoshi, but property not for themselves maybe because they wanted one do. Well, they didn't want to sound selfish, so they kept quiet.

Peach could see their expressions and went over to them and started to whisper to them. Peach-"Don't worry; I baked you guys a cake too. I wanted to make a special one just for him though."

Mario-"That's very kind of you Princess, I'm sure he'll enjoy it." Mario turns his attention to Luigi and Yoshi. "Well guys, I think it's time to give our presents."

Yoshi insisted that his present should be open first. Inside the bag was a small bottle of perfume. When Peach opened it, she could smell fragrance of tropical fruits which made her think of the beach. Yoshi said that while shopping, he found it and when he got a whiff of it automatically thought of her. Luigi handed her a box which contained a pair of earrings with a ruby and sapphire on them.

Now, it was Mario's turn. He handed her a massive pink bag. Peach started too ripe out the paper and was taken back from what was inside. Inside, a dress of a lighter shade of pink and attached a white vest. It was so much different than all of her other clothes. To her, it seems like the perfect outfit to go out around town with. Overall, she loved it.

Peach-"This has to be one the prettiest outfits I have ever seen. Thank you so much."

Mario-"Aw, I'm glad you like it. I can't wait to see you in it."

They began to hug for what seem like a long time. Luigi and Yoshi starting to awkward at the situation suggested that should get in the ballroom which Mario and Peach agreed.

* * *

><p>When they show up in the ballroom, it seems like no one notice that they were gone. Everyone was enjoying a formal party for once which brought Peach great joy. Everything appeared peaceful and happy, however the doors burst open and Toad guards came rushing in.<p>

Mario-"There's only one thing that could mean."

As of it was telegraph, coming forth from the castle's courtyard was King Bowser, his children and Kamek. They continue to make their way through the crowd to the Mario Bros and Peach. The brothers and Yoshi were getting into their fighting stances, preparing for a battle with Koopa King himself.

Peach-"Guys, hold on from fighting for a second." She gesture her hand back to them to hold them off. She then began to approach Bowser and his family.

Luigi-"Princess, what are you doing?" Peach wanted to answer and explain everything but she wanted to make sure. With that, she finally came right in front of them. From a distance, she was ever brave or stupid coming up to her kidnapper on more than one time. With a hearty smile and a bow, the next thing said sent shock to everyone who heard it.

Peach-"Merry Christmas Koopa family! I'm so glad you were able to come."

The whole room was all trying to recover from what all they heard. Mutters spread from person to person saying that the party was ruined now and didn't feel safe. The guards were mostly concerned of the well-being of the guests, themselves and most importantly the princess. Mario was more so concern of the princess than others at the moment. He knew that Peach pretty much had a heart of gold that could forgive anyone, but it had to be Bowser on this particular day! Peach was beginning to see the look of concern on everyone and was beginning to feel guilty, but she was going to go through it.

Peach-"Don't worry everyone; no one is going to get hurt. Today for once, I wanted to let bygones be bygones and to enjoy a day where everyone was in harmony together.

Kamek began to make to make his way to where Peach was with a piece of paper in his hand. When he got to her, he lower his glasses and begun to read it. Kamek-"Dear Koopa family, on December 24 I'm will be hosting a Christmas party here at my castle. Being a festive day, I wish that you can join me and let our people join together since a very long time ago. If you want to come, I please ask that you all be on your very best behavior. Hopefully, I will be able to see you soon. Sincerely, Peach."

Peach-"We came to together and signed a peace treaty with mine and Bowser's signature on them, stating that no one will cause any trouble for anyone. With that being said, won't you please give them a chance to spend this holiday together with us?"

Whispering continues to fill the room again and about a minute of that, everyone came to an agreement they were fine as long as nothing happens. Peach was so happy when she heard this. It meant that her dream of world peace would come true, for one day at least.

Kamek-"C'mon King Bowser, let's go get something to eat."

Bowser appears to not have heard, until Kamek tap him on the shoulder. Bowser-"Huh?...Oh sure."

Peach seem to notice Bowser's delay response to Kamek as she watched them make their way to the buffet. Peach-("I wonder what Bowser was thinking so deeply about. Now that I think about it, he seem really depress.")

Mario came by Peach and asked to speak with him in private. Mario-"Peach, are you sure you're ok with Bowser being here?"

Peach-"Well, if I didn't feel so strong about it, I wouldn't have considered it. I just wanted one day where there was conflict between our kingdoms."

Mario-"Sigh, you're right Peach. I support your decision but if you need anything, I'll be right here to help." He began to hug her and gave a small kiss on the cheek.

Peach-"Oh Mario, I'm so happy you understand. Thank you, for everything."

A hour has passed since Bowser and his family came. Toads were enjoying delightful conversations with Koopa Troopas, Kamek talking to the Merlon family about magic and alchemy, even the Koopalings playing and talking with some of the other kids.

Peach-("Everyone is looking like they're having fun, but I wonder where Bowser is?")

She noticed that Bowser Jr was grabbing some cookies from the buffet nearby and decided to go say hi to him.

Peach-"Enjoying the party Jr?"

Jr-"Oh, hi Mama Peach!" He went and put his cookies down and gave her a big hug. "I'm having so much fun. Thank you for inviting us."

Peach-"Oh, you're very welcome sweetie. Hey, do you know where your father is? I haven't seen him since you all arrive."

Jr-"No I haven't ever, sorry."

Peach-"It's alright. Well, you continue to enjoy yourself and I will see you later."

Jr-"Ok." She began to walk away and waved to Jr which he waved back to. To think that such a cute, little kid would one day grow up to be the future Koopa King. Speaking of him, she really wanted to see and talk with him.

After a few minutes of searching, Peach gave up looking. He should be fine, he is Bowser after all. With all that happen so far, she hasn't gotten anything to eat. After grabbing a cupcake from the table, she notices that it had started to snow. The sparkling glimmer of the illuminating glow reflecting off the windows, it was so breathtaking. It looks like they were going to have a white Christmas after all. She noticed the silhouette of a rather large figure out in the distance and wanted to see who it was.

* * *

><p>When she opened the door, the frosty air came flying into the warm castle. Peach already had her winter clothes on just in case she had to go outside. Upon coming on the balcony, she heard the sound of heavy breathing and on further examination saw who was out here. His red blazing hair whisking in the air, perfectly golden skin, a burly build that could make any one jealous, and a brawny shell that can stand up to any defense. She knew it wasn't a good idea to sneak on him like this due to his…anger problems, but she was just worried.<p>

Peach-"Bowser, what are you doing out here?"

Bowser-"Peach...What do you want?" He certainly seem like he wasn't happy to see her which is quite strange.

Peach-"I haven't seen you since you first got here. Is everything all right?"

Bowser-"Everything is just fine! Just go back to the party and leave me alone"

Peach-"Bowser, if anything is bothering you, just tell me. Do you not want to be here?"

Bowser-"No, that's not what meant." He was waving his arms franticly but brought them beside him. "Sorry, it's not that. Actually, I'm quite delighted that you invited me. I just don't want to talk about it."

She felt really bad for him. This side of him she has saw a few times and didn't know what to do. The best solution was to do what she does best. Going over to where Bowser was sitting was nerve wreaking, but she sat down beside him and took his hand. He look down seeing his hand being gently wrap around her's as she stare up at the sky.

Peach-"It's a beautiful evening. I love the snow gleaming off the moon reflection."

Bowser-"Sure, it doesn't snow that much back in the Darklands."

It was very peaceful as the only sounds were the snow and their breathing. Bowser-"Listen, I really need to apologize to you for what I have done."

Peach-"Bowser, it's all right."

Bowser-"No it's not all right!" I really do want to make everything better. Please, just hear me out."

Peach-"Ok, I will."

Bowser-"All right. Well, growing up in the Darklands was very hard. Our Christmas's weren't very joyful compare to here. Meaning, I never really got anything during that time. I grew to despised the holiday and become really depress. That's why I try so hard to keep you away from Mario and no matter what I do, I never get anything."

Peach-"I'm sorry to hear that. You feel must awful."

Bowser-"Despite all of that, I always try to let the kids get what they for Christmas so they feel the same way I do."

Peach-"Well, that means you're a good father then." She began to reach behind her and had a small box. "I actually have present for you."

Bowser receives the box and opened it, which a picture frame of Peach signed by her. Bowser-"This is wonderful. Thanks."

Peach-"You're welcome. She notices him doing the same thing and reaching for something. "Bowser, you shouldn't have."

Bowser-"No, it's fine. Stand up for a minute."

Peach did as asked and Bowser put a small, gold necklace around neck. Peach-"It's so beautiful and stunning. Where did you get this?"

Bowser-"My mother, she told me it was family heirloom and to give to the person that we make me the happiest. So, I want you to have it."

Peach-"I'll keep it on it for now on. Thank you so much."

As their lips began to touch and their eyes met, all was right in their world. Bowser-"I love you, Peach.

Peach-"I love you too Bowser."

The End

Sorry for the long hiatus everyone. I've been busy with life, school, and making my new writing style shown here. I will continue with my story sooner or later. I know I'm late for this but whatever. With that said, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!


End file.
